1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to balloon dilatation catheters and systems having an adjustable length balloon for use in percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA).
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain clinical applications, there is a need to adjust the working length of a balloon in order to achieve ideal functionality. For example, when treating vascular stenoses (narrowing in blood vessel) using techniques such as PTA or venoplasty, the physician may encounter multiple stenoses of different lengths. The length of the balloon chosen for the procedure may not be appropriate for all stenoses. In these situations, using multiple balloons to dilate the stenoses may increase the complexity and cost of a procedure, as well as increase the inventory of different length balloons a hospital must have on hand. Thus, there is a need for catheter systems that permit the length of the exposed balloon to be controlled during a medical procedure.